spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 123: Escape from the Underdark
=Kapitola 123: Escape from the Underdark= Hrdinové se shodnou že Rockgnomové jsou pitomí a nikdy neviděli duhu a uloží se ke spánku. Zbytek jejich skupiny se k nim připojí a všichni usnou před dalšími z dveří. Ráno jsou probuzeni klepáním. Malý Derro který drží vycházkovou hůl klepe na Mithralovou zeď tunelu. “Haloo?” Budící se skupina odpovídá zívání a zvuky. Derro přizvedne ruce ještě výše a Abdulovi i ostatním dochází že ve svém počtu a s kamenným elementálem musejí působit nebezpečně. Faces poznává Derrův hlas a malý humanoid se identifikuje jako Y. Z jedné z kapes pro důkaz vytahuje malý průkaz Society of Brilliance. Y hrdiny chválí za to přes kolik dveří se dostali, ale zároveň si neodpustí komentář o tom že tyto brány šli obejít. Věnuje chvilku prozkoumáváním čaroděje skupiny, ale nakonec to vzdá. Y vysvětluje Motley Crew že Society of Brilliance potkala další skupinu kterou společně s nimi pošlou na povrch. Tato pětice se prý setkala s Blurg v Labirinthu a mohla by být nápomocná při hledání takzvaného Ordereru, Modronského zařízení které by mohlo zachránit celý Underdark. Abdul v aruje zbytek ať se ozbrojí zatímco Y maluje na zem symboly teleportačního kruhu. thumb|Y|centre|287x287pxY New Allies Z kruhu vystoupí skupina hrdinů. Velký černý válečník pokrytý chapadly, Čaroděj až v nepřirozeně čisté róbě na to že měl cestovat Underdarkem, mladá elfská žena která je mu malinko podobná, ale vypadá více bojovně založená, ničím nevýrazný rogue a opilý námořník. Nastává chvilková nevraživost kdy se obě skupiny měří mezi sebou a stojí proti sobě zatímco Y prochází okolo a začíná řešit další dveře. Abdul si měří Maexe a Ettiene zvažuje Fireball. Potom si Maex všimne Lydie. Hrdinové se spolu začínají bavit, ale navzdory tomu že Lydia která zná obě skupiny funguje jako spojovací prvek objevuje se několik problémů. Například Arthur varuje zbytek Motley Crew před Saiem. Zná ho jako Heliana a Zhentarima který může za to že je v Underdarku. Přirozená nevraživost mezi Elfy a Drowy se také projeví. Válečníci spolu problém nemají i když má Maex pár komentářů na Abdulovu výšku. Ettienova fascinace Arthurovým kamenem je nevyvratitelná. Y mezitím peskuje Motley Crew za to že šli skrze šílené Gnómské dveře místo cesty která vede okolo skrze prasklé stěny. O chvilku později již obě skupiny dohromady řeší podivnou hádanku dveří. Goblins Za dveřmi velká skupina vstoupí do Teleportation Hubu. Jedná se o obrovský starý chrám. Zdi jasně napovídají tomu že kdysi patřil Svirfneblinům. Y sleduje dvě party a doprovod Motley Crew jak se pomalu vylévá do velké haly. Maex, Sai, Ettiene, Lyanna, Pedro, Lydia, Faces, Arthur, Abdul, May’Tana, Jimjar, Nomi, Flórenc, Čaroděj Whiteshell a Burrow Warden Azuremantlepiece tvoří velkou skupina která schází z velkých schodů. Ettiene je první kdo si všimne goblina, který zařve v překvapení a vyrazí směrem k poplašnému znovu na který stihne zazvonit. Hrdinové a jejich doprovod se rozeběhne do stran. Po zaznění poplachu proti nim skrze krátkou chodbu vyráží skupina goblinů a vlků. Sai vyráží na místo kde Ettiene ohnivou šipkou přizabil Goblina a doráží ho. Zbytek se vrhá do hlavní chodby kde proti nim vyráží jezdec na vlku a pár dalších vlků. Na Maexe který vyrazil kolmo kupředu naskáče skupina vlků a nepříjemně ho pokouše, Abdul který se mu drží v zádech sráží jednoho po druhém na zem. Lydia s May’Tanou drží linii o kousek dál. Whiteshell ve své geniální šílenosti použije na Azuremantlepiece špatné kouzlo a ten pod vidinou budoucnosti omdlévá. Nomi dává Pedrovi jeden z svých kamenů a posílá ho společně s Flórencem bočním tunelem. Motley Crew si rychle dává jedna a jedna dohromady. Jde o kmen goblinů o kterém mluvil Klan Goro. Lyanna mezitím vyrazila dalším tunelem zatímco její bratr prochází ještě o stěnu vedle. Do Elfky se zapíchne šíp a ona odpovídá Lightning Boltem který prostřelí téměř skrze celou Gobliní základnu. Na druhé straně se objevuje Bugbear který gobliny viditelně vede. Maex se k němu promlacuje skrze vlky a Abdul ho následuje. Gobliní šípy létají skrze rozpadlé zdi a malé gobliny v předních líniích. Sai který zabil goblina zvonicího na poplach vyrazil z chodby a rychle se převlékl. Proletí skrze dveře kterými prošla Lyanna a schová se za sloup. Vedle něj Lyanna dostává šípem. Helian se protočí a zabodne svou dýku do hlavy goblina před Elfkou. V otočce rovnou pokračuje a skončí skrytý za dalším sloupem odkud sleduje jak Lyanna dostala dalším šípem. “Víš kdyby ses schovala za ten sloup, nestříleli by po tobě..” pronese jízlivou poznámku ke své partnerce a znovu se protočí okolo sloupu a zabije dalšího goblina. Krátký pohled do obou směrů mu poradí že musí vyrazit kolmo. Udělá pár kroků zatímco okolo něj prolétá ohnivá šipka od Ettiena která zabíjí střelce. Sai hodí dýku po goblinovi který se plíží k Ettienovi a potom vyrazí skrze popadané sloupy. Cestou zabije jednoho z goblinů a zmizí za dveřmi které hoří od Lyannina Lightning Boltu. Na druhé straně se mezitím Maex s Abdulem probojovali až k Bugbearovi. První zásahy velký chlupatý goblin odrazí. Maex zasekne svůj meč do chlupatého hrudníku a sleduje jak s sebou bugbear nepřirozeně škubne. Důvod je drow eflka která vychází ze stínu za ním. Lydia na druhé straně sledovala jak se May’Tana přenesla pomocí stínů přes celou chodbu a malinko pootevřela pusu. Při neskutečné síle jakou obě skupiny vládnou je po goblinech dříve jak za půl minuty. Hrdinové se na sebe chvilku dívají a pak pokračují dál k telerpotačnímu zařízení. thumb|Goblins Goblins Old Enemies Whiteshell s Y-em okamžitě vyrazí k ovládacímu panelu celého Hubu. Teleportation hub je obrovský podzemní komplex který patřil dříve Blingdenstonu. Trojice portálů na konci dlouhých chodeb vypadá stále použitelně. Na zemi je trojice magických symbolů. Podle Arthura jsou to varovné glyphy které se rosvěcují jako varování. Například symbol pro Drowy aktuálně velice slabě poblikává. Pravděpodobně díky přítomnosti May’Tany. Zatímco dvojice malých čarodějů prozkoumává ovládání bloumají hrdinové po dungeonu. Šestimístné kostky zasazené ve sloupech na sobě mají zářivá písmena. O chvilku později se malinko více rozzáří symbol pro Drowy a Lyanna vtipkuje o tom kolik to musí mít společného s May’Tanou. Další drow však o několik chvil později vstoupí do podzemí. “May’Tano!” Bělovlasá žena otočí svou hlavu směrem za hlasem který okamžitě poznala. Lydia a Lyanna se obě připravují kolem ní a čekají zradu. Drow elf, který silně krvácí vpadne dovnitř do haly. Je to May’Tanin bratr. “Sestro! Co jsi to udělala..” May se opatrně přibližuje k Drow-ovi. “Co se děje?” “Doma! Náš rod je v ohrožení.. Náš rod je vražděn.. Naše Matron Mother byla popravena.. Říká se že je to naše vina.. Že ty jsi naše vina.. Naše a rodu Mizzrym.. Prý jsi zběhla.. Prý jsi další Drizzt.. May’Tano.. Co se to děje?” Opatrná Drow eflka se blíží ke svému bratrovi až dojde na dosah ruky. Lydia sleduje May’Taniny kroky a drží se vedle ní, dost na to aby nenarušovala soukromí, ale dost blízko na to aby mohla zasáhnout kdyby se cokoliv stalo. Zároveň cítí na svých zádech napnutý luk Lyanny. Sourozenci spolu ještě chvilku tiše hovoří. Malaggar byl prý pobodán a táhnut loveckou skupinou rodu Mizzrym. Ale prý existuje šance. Přišel jí umluvit aby se zachránili. Existuje šanci aby nemuseli umřít. Tedy alespoň pro něj, jak Elf dodá v poslední vteřině zatímco jeho výraz plní škodolibost. Drowská dýka nasáklá jedem temných elfů se zabodne do May’Taniny ruky až začne tryskat krev. Malaggarova “překvapivá” zrada May’Tana nepřekvapená touto zradou se zhluboka nadechne a ustojí uspávací sílu jedu svého lidu. O chvilku později se do hrudníku jejího bratra zabodne zpomalený šíp. Lydia přiskakuje a její dvě rány odrazí drowa dál. Poslední rána zůstává na May’Taně která se rozhodne svého bratra ušetřit. Omračující rána ho sesune k zemi a May’Tanin pohled zůstává v místě kde byly jeho oči. Ze zadu se ozývá Jimjarův křik “Drooowoovééé!” zatímco May’Tana jako první sleduje jak do velké haly z postraní uličky vbíhá velký Drider. Drow-ové za ním ho bodají dlouhými rapiery a popohánějí ho dopředu. V místnosti vzniká poplach. Pár vteřin zpět Whiteshell pomocí znakové řeči konečně začal dával povely co dělat s písmeny aby se otevřely portály. Y vše reprodukuje dál. Maex a Abdul který se ho drží právě otáčeli jedním z písmen, zatímco Arthur zkoumal systém písmen na druhé straně. Sai mezitím zmizel ve stínu už ve chvíli kdy se začal přibližovat první Malaggar. May stiskne svou hůl chapadel, překročí svého bratra a pomalu vyráží kupředu, je jí jasné že tohle je hlavně její problém. Okolo ní prolétá šíp který se zabodne do Dridera. May’Tana, Faces který stojí za ní a Jimjar svým dobrý zrakem si všimnou něčeho co je malinko překvapí. Horní část Dridera tvoří tělo Drowa kterého znají. Je to Jorlan Duskryn, Drow Elf který je pustil z Velkynvelve. V jeho obličeji je vidět pohled někoho kdo zažil věci které nechtěl. May’Tana si dobře uvědomuje rituál který mění Drowy na Dridery. Největší pomsta Lolth za nedodržování odporného Drowského chování. Trojice vojáků za ním žene monstrum dopředu a posílají za ním urážky, bodance a plivance. Lyanna se okamžitě přesune přes velké nádvoří ve středu Hubu k Maexovi. Volá na něj ať jí neuteče, že ho zrychlí. Sai na straně vedle ní se drží své stěny a přemýšlí kudy se přesunout na druhou stranu. May’Tana dojde až do ústí tunely ze kterého proudí Drow-ové. Stoupne si sama přímo proti nim a sáhne do svého vaku. Pedro a Ettiene kteří přebíhají aby stáli za touto novou hrozbou vidí jak temná elfka roztáhne ruce a její dlaně sevřené v pěst se pomalu otevřou. May’Tana stojí sama proti přibíhající lovné jednotce drowů a Lydia jí rychle běží na pomoc. Z jejích rukou vypadne dvě malé sošky zlatých lvů. Po její pravé ruce se objeví velký lev a May’Tana pomalu pronese Sky, na její druhé straně se zableskne o něco menší, ale stále děsivě velká lvice.. “Sunshine”. Proti ní vyrazí vyhnaný Drider, který vypadá že nic z toho co se chystá dělat dělat nechce, ale bude muset. “Nezklamu znovu” přecedí skrze zuby plné jedu obrovský pavouk a zatesne svůj meč do jednoho ze zlatých lvů kteří chrání svou paní. Faces okamžitě varuje zbytek hrdinů v zadní části jeskyni a všechny inspiruje válečným pokřikem. Maex a Abdul, nehledě na Lyannu odpovídají a přibíhají co nejblíže a potom okolo Facese přímo proti Drowům. Jorlan Duskryn jako Drider Lyanna vyráží za za Maexem který jí utekl, neodpustí si sprosté slovo a střílí ze svého luku. Šíp Dridera mine a odrazí se za ním o kámen. Skrze prostředek kde Arthur na Y-ův povel otáčí písmeno probíhá i Sai který jako stín proletí skrze celý prostředek. Ke zdi na druhé straně Dungeonu se už přitiskne Sai, Helian, Beiro a Windharrow. Sai své klony okřikne ať se koukají krýt a oni to otráveně splní. Na druhé straně “Náměstí” nechal Jimjara s Nomi. Malý svirfneblin místo aby křičel poněkud zaraženě sleduje Dračí Glyph na zemi, který začíná pomalu svítit. Deep Gnome se nezmůže ani na slovo. Vepředu mezitím tři silné seky od Dridera rozrazily kůži zlatého lva, kousnutá May’Tana zavrávorá dozadu a sleduje jak se jedna z jejích sošech s cinknutím mění zpět na malou hračku. O zlomen vteřinu později do místa po lvovi dorazí Maex který jedinou ranou usekne dvě Drideří nohy. Následuje ho Fireball. May’Tana se automaticky pokusí přikrýt si obličej, ale výbuch ohně absolutně necítí. Jakási neviditelná bariéra jí chrání místo toho. Rychlý pohled přes rameno jí napovídá že oheň přiletěl od Ettiena, který se na ní nepřijemně zubí. May’Tana se otočí zpět kupředu zatímco Abdul dobíhá za Maexe a pomáhá mu s Driderem a místo vedle ní zaujímá Lydia která jí dá povzbudivý úsměv. Povely které se ozývají zezadu mluví jasně. Jednotku vede temná elfka se kterou již May’Tana mluvila skrze kámen nalezený v Neverlight Grove. Lyanna se přesouvá k další kamenné kostce kterou na ní křičí Y. Pedro dělá to samé na druhé straně a po očku sleduje Dridera na kterého Faces křičí urážky přes polovinu volného místa. Ettiene který zaujal bezpečné místo u zdi mezitím vyvolává vodního elementála. Je si víc než jistý že budou potřebovat každou pomoc které se jim dostane. Jeho enkantace se Lydii, Abdulovi a Maexovi spojují s enktantacemi které vycházejí ze zadní části tunelu kterým sem proudí Drow-ové. May’Tana je však jediná kdo je poznává. Priestka Ta’mara vyvolává Yochlola, slizkého démona sloužícího samotné Lolth. Sama potom přejde ke dveřím do místnosti vedle a odtamtud z nepříliš bezpečné vzdálenosti namíří svou hůl proti Driderovi. Chapadla okamžitě chytí velké pavoučí tělo a začnou lámat vše na co přijdou. Lydia k tomu přidává své rychlé pěsti. Maex, který vidí kdo všechno stojí proti mnohonohému driderovi přesune svou pozornost na temné elfy za ním. Trojice vojáků, které Ta’mara udala svým křičením povelů se zatím věnovala jen pobízením Dridera, ale Maex a jeho bíločerný meč rychle upoutají jejich pozornost. Jedinou ranu Maex usekne drowovu ruku, ale ten se stále chystá bojovat. V tu chvíli Maex vidí jak přímo na něj nad hlavami drowů leti velký mrak much a jiného hmyzu. Mrak Maexe obalí a začne kousat. Abdul za Maexem mezitím pokračuje v tom co velký černoch začal a zbavuje démonickou bytost dalších nohou. Sai a jeho kloni přitisknutí na zeď se odlepí a vyrazí směrem k tunelu ze kterého proudí Drow-ové. V tu stejnou chvíli se z velké části Dungeonu konečně ozve Jimjarův křik. Draaaaaak. Sai vyplivne nadávku, kdyby si Svirfneblin vzpoměl dřív, mohl mít pár vteřin náskok, teď se bude muset vracet. Drider mezitím rozdává více ran než by od něj hrdinové čekali. Děs v jeho očích dává jasně vědět že poslední věc co by si přál je vrátit se na kobereček před Lolth. Na druhé straně Dungeonu popraská část zdí jak z velkého schodiště nemotorně sestupuje černý drak. “DIVADELNÍCCCCI… TADY SSSSTEEEE…. KDE JEEE.. FACESSSSEEEE,... ZAPLATÍŠŠŠŠ ZA SSSSVOU ZZZRADU.” frame|Murk, the young|685x685px Murk, the young Lyanna po zaslechnutí nepříjemného šepotu vyrazí za Saiem který se okamžitě odrazil od stěny a šel drakovi naproti. Lyanna se zastaví před ovládacím zařízením a Sai vedle ústí tunelu ze kterého drak šeptal aby mu přichystal pěkné překvapení a uvítání. Jorlan vepředu mezitím zasadil pár nepříjemných ran Lydii a znovu kousnul May’Tanu, bytost v tuto chvíli již slušne krvácí a vratce stojí na posledních třech nohách. Vzadu Priestka posiluje mrak hmyzu který sžírá Maexe. Facesovy nadávky doprovázené kouzly od Ettiena a Pedra rozmetají většinu zbroje, vlasů a částí těl zbývajících Drowů. Jednotka však stále stojí. Střelci v zadu pokračují v salvě šípů, která ale zamířená na dvojici obrněnců přiliš škody nedělá. Faces mezitím otáčí předpředposlední písmeno na východní straně Hubu. “Jsem tady…” Drak konečně strčí hlavu do Dungeonu. “Zzzlííí a proradní.. DIVADELNICCCIii” Saiova dýka rychlá jako blesk projede skrze dračí šupiny a zabodne se do jeho tváře. Murk zařve bolestí a jeho hlava se začíná otáčet. Na obou zdech vedle tunelu kde vykoukl se kryjí Saiovi iluze, Murk však vidí dobře. May’Tana s Lydii zasadí poslední rány Driderovi který konečně padne na zem. Abdul se otáčí a vidí jak Maex zmizí v záblesku chapadel, téměř jako by ho snědlo vlastní brnění. Trpaslíka se nad tím ani nepozastaví a pokračuje ve vraždění těch několika Drowů které za sebou Maex nechal. Maex se mezitím přesunul do zadní části tunelu. Zde priestka posílá proti hrdinům velký žlutý sliz připomíjící strom a vedle ní se krčí Drowský čaroděj. Maex ani na vteřinu nezáváhá a ze svého misty stepu rovnou začne bodat čaroděje kterému se na obličeji objeví výraz šoku. Poslední pohnutka směrem k Merikolu zařídí že čaroděj doslova exploduje zevnitř než stihne cokoliv udělat. Lyanna se cestou zastavuje u kostky aby jí otočila. Už jim podle Y-ova překladu toho co Whiteshell naznačuje zbyvá jen jedna. Při pohledu na draka je to dobrá zpráva. Dračí zuby mezitím naleznou svůj cíl v Saiově rameni. Jeho huba se začíná plnit jedovatým dechem. V tu samou chvíli se v tunelu proti němu objevuje Faces který mu s úsměvem oznamuje že tu dneska zemře. Drak zařve a podpořen Bardskou magií se dává na útěk. Sai využívá momentu a bodá do něj zatímco na něm exploduje jeho Booming Blade. Pedro, který akorát dopil svou láhev zahlédne obrovský černý stín který se přesouvá na druhé straně dungeonu a jeho křik “Scorching Rays!!” doprovází trojici červených paprsků z nichž dva probodnou šupiny utíkajícího draka. Arthur který probíhal kolem něj konečně otáčí poslední písmeno. V tunelu na druhé straně se mezitím Priestka která se zneviditelnila rozhodla nepřihlížet jak je její Sorcere vražděn a útočí svou vlastní Tentacle Rod na Maexe. Chapadla rychle využijí výhody které jim dává neviditelnost a skrze prasklinu v Maexově kůži vniknou do jeho břicha kde začnou trhat a lámat na co příjdou. Yochlol, démon vyslaný Ta’marou proti zbytku hrdinům mezitím dorazil před Lydii a May’Tanu. Jeho jedové útoky pošlou dívky každou na jednu stranu. frame|Yochlol Yochlol Azuremantlepiece který se doteď vezl za Arthurem na jeho vozíku z něj seskočí a chystá se hrdiny varovat. Je však příliš pozdě. Po Arthurově otočení písmena se od ovládacího portálu ozve “ENFO OMEGA BLAaAaAaAaA!!. May’Tana s sebou cukne. Dobře si pamatuje kde hlas slyšela a Arthur také. Rychlý pohled na vyvýšené místo dá jasně vědět že Whiteshell zasazuje svůj diamant do mechanismu a otevírá portál na konci tunelu ve středu Hubu. Arthur sleduje zelenou záři která exploduje na konci chodby a znovu se podívá na písmena která zadali. CHAŘFUL? Arthur a pár dalších členů skupiny si je jistých že právě udělali slušnou chybu. Jimjar s Nomi stále ještě zaseknutí ve středu Hubu sledují hladkou stěnu zeleného světla portálu. Ani jeden z nich skoro nedýchá. Potom portál prorazí dvojice kopí, každá na jedné straně tunelu. Kopí se protahují až se spojí s kostlivou rukou vedle hlavy kostěného koně. Dva kostliví jezdci prorazí skrze zelenou stěnu a v plné rychlosti pokračují proti středu teleportation hubu. “NEMRTVÍ!!” Y který byl všeho svědkem okamžitě útočí na Whiteshella. Po jeho dobře mířené ráně, ale Svirfneblinova lebka praskne a z ní se vyplíží čtyřnohý mozek který skočí proti malému Derrovi. Ettiene který poslal svého elementála na pomoc Lydii ho přesouvá směrem ke středu aby zjistil co se tam děje. Dvojice jeho Mephitů mu za to příkladně nadává. Maex který netuší o ničem co se děje vepředu a pokračuje v boji Priestkou. Abdul který dočistil Drowy se otáči a když vidí žlutého démona mezi dvojicí žen okamžitě jim běží na pomoc. The Battle of Five Armies Lyanna která si dobře uvědomuje že velice rychle budou mít více než hodně problémů se chystá co nejrychleji zbavit Draka. Z jejích tří scorching rayů však najde svůj cíl skrze těžkou dračí kůži jen jeden. Drak se zastavil na konci chodby a svými křídly se drží stěn. Sai který běží proti němu stihne drakovi rozpárat krk, ale ten ho mávnutím křídly srazí na zem a vyletí skrze dungeon směrem za Facesem. Arthur, Jimjar a Pedro sledují jak se z portálu vynořuje stále více nemrtvých. Dlouhá chodba se rychle zkrátí jak jí vyplňuje dvojice jezdců následovaná duchy z nichž někteří zmizí ve zdech, potom armáda kostlivců a zombií. Za desítkami nemrtvých však do podzemního chrámu vstoupí něco horšího. Obrovský démon, s nemocným vzhledem a rozkládajícím se tělem. Dolní část jeho těla je kozí zatímco jeho humanoidní tělo přetéká hnilobou a září rudým masem démonů. Netopýří křídla, které se roztahují na šířku celé chodby raší z jeho ramen a jeho hlava, beraní lebka zvednutá hrdě vzhůru. Bytost projde skrze portál a hrdě pokračuje rovně za svou armádou přímo proti hrdinům. Orcus, Demon prince of Undeath právě se svou armádou vstoupil do chrámu. frame|Orcus the Blood Lord Orcus the Blood Lord Křik Lyanny a Pedra ať ten portál zavřou se táhne skrze řev boje z dvou směrů chrámu. Y zmateně zvedá ruce a naznačuje že netuší jak portál zavřít. Ettiene si mezitím dobře všiml hůlky kterou Orcus drží. Stejně tak ale Arthur. Pán nemrtvých následují svojí armádu a dva plameny v otvorech jeho obrovské lebky zaplanou jak postřehne skupinu smrtelníků v centru teleportation hubu. “Some doors can’t be closed...” Orcusův hlas se roztříští o stěny prastarého chrámu jak několikametrový démon postupuje proti jeho středu. Ettiene se rychle otáčí a posílá poslední Fireball proti Drowům. On i May’Tana si dobře uvědomují že nemůžou bojovat na více frontách. Pedrova kuše spustí a šipka vyletí proti Orcusovi. Pedro si uvědomují svojí pošetilost a hluboce si přihne z láhve. Arthur stále ještě sleduje demonickou hůl kterou pán nemrtvých drží. Téměř jako by to Démon veděl kostěná hůl se rozzáří a pomalu zvedne proti Arthurově pohybu. Navzdory tomu že čaroděj tuší co se stane, nedokáže odtrhnout zrak. Potom se dvojice očí v hůlce rozzáří zeleným plamenem… … a Arthur bezhlasně padne mrtvý k zemi. Přes mrtvé tělo vyletí z vedlejšího tunelu Murk proti Facesovi. Drak nemá o Demon Lordovi ani ponětí a letí přímo proti své Nemesis. “TEĎ ZEMŘEŠŠŠŠ DIVADELNÍČČČKU.. FACESSSSSI JSSSSI MUUUJ!!” Faces stojící na druhé straně místnosti s drakem lockne pohled a oznámí mu že nejhorší část vystoupení byl právě drak. Urážka pošle tunové stvoření k zemi. Drak se rozbije o podlahu a ozve se nepřijemné křupnutí. Málokdo to ovšem v tuto chvíli považuje za výhru. Faces dobře vidí mrtvého Arthura a je si jistý že toto není souboj který můžou vyhrát. U ovládacího zařízení se Y mezitím snaží zbavit Intellect devourera který proti Derrovi poslal myšlenkovou bombu která kdysi vymazala hlavu May’Taně. Jimjar koukající přímo do tunelu s Orcusem hledá řešení. Azuremantlepiece vyráží kupředu a odvážně se postaví za svůj štít. “Braňte hrdiny Blingdenstonu!” volá na neexistující jednotku. V zadním tunelu Maex dostává další ránu od Priestky a sám do ní bodá Merikolem. Neví co se děje vepředu, ale cítí že je potřeba jinde. Za jeho zády Yochlol srazí Lydii na zem jedinou ranou. Hrdinům dochází že musejí něco nutně provést s ovládacím obeliskem. Obrovský démon který vstoupil do síně pravděpodobně zabít nepůjde. Lyanna která je k němu nejblíže příbíhá a posílá firebolt proti oživlému mozku který se snaží smazat Y-ovu silnou mysl. Z druhé strany se vynoří čtveřice hrdinů z nichž je reálný jen jeden, Saiova ruka držící zlomený rapier se zaboří do mozku a čtveřice jeho končetin se bezvládne roztáhne po zemi. “...Some Demons can’t be slain,” Orcus pokračuje ve svém proslovu jako by se nic nestalo. Jimjar sleduje jak obrovská ruka držící žezlo které sotva stihlo zhasnou se přemístí o část doprava. Oči na kostěné wandce se znovu rozzáří a v centru místnosti dopadne tělo pavouka na zem, jeho nohy stočené ve smrtelné křeči. Zdá se, že Orcus nerozlišuje mezi živými bytostmi. Armáda nemrtvých se svým Demonickým pánem prochází chodbou a blíží se čím dál více k centru místnosti. V centru jsou vidět kostlivci s několika páry rukou, kostlivci orků, ghoul žvýkající ruku ale i několik wraithů. Ettiene posílá proti armádě přicházejících nemrtvých fireball a posílá jednoho ze svým Mephitů aby přinesl Arthurův kámen. Přes mrtvolu pavouka překračuje Flórenc kterého Nomi poslala aby zastavil příval nemrtvých. Azumantlepiece odráží první z útoků od kostěných jezdců kteří dorazili do středu hubu. Ohnivý výbuch z fireballu rostřelí několik nemrtvých po místnosti a čistí část tunelu. Druhý jezdec je zastaven Flórencem. Zbytek nemrtvých kteří přežili Ettienův fireball pokračují kupředu jako děsivý předvoj démona za nimi. Trojice hořících kostlivců přelézá Murkovo mrtvé tělo a zastavují o Vodního Elementála který společně se svým Zemním bratrancem ucpal velkou část tunelu. Z hromady padajících hořících kostí vylétá kousek leklého kovu. Pedro ho zachytává a otáčí se ke zbytku skupiny. Prý je bude krýt v případě že se pokusí přeběhnout. May’Tana si dobře uvědomuje že musí nejdříve vyřešit jeden problém než se můžou potýkat s druhým. Nechá polomrtvou Lydii a bojujícího Abdula tam kde jsou a skrze stín zmizí v zadní části tunelu vedle priestky rodu Mizzrym. frame|Ta’mara of House Mizzrym Ta’mara of House Mizzrym Objeví se přímo za priestkou ale chapadla její hole nevypadají že by na Priestku útočila. Překvapená Ta’mara hůl komentuje slovy “Tato hůl je majetek Priestky Ilvary. Majetek rodu Mizzrym ty zrádkyně!” May’Tana se usměje. “Tak si jí vezmi zpět..” a podá jí hůl. Priestka pod vidinou další silné zbraně natáhne ruku a hůl chytí. V tu chvíli na její tělo dosedne série úderů vedená May’Tanou. Když přival ran skončí, padá Ta’mara k zemi. “Oloth zhah tuth abbil lueth ogglin” - “Darkness is both friend and enemy” Maex se na May’Tanu usměje, je to už podruhé co Drowelfka vyletěla z poza nepřítele kterého se chystal zabít. Oba se otočí a vidí Abdula který doráží Yochlola silným švihem. Trpaslíkův komentář o velkém válečníkovi v očích Arése nepotěší Maexe tolik jako léčení které od trpaslíka dostane. Maex na oplátku chválí léčebné schopnosti. Na druhé straně kde Y ukazuje Saiovi a Lyanně podivnou tabuli plnou teleportačních kombinací se hrdinům ozve hlas v hlavě. “Přišel jsem Vám pomoc kamarádové!” Bublavý zvuk v hlavách obou skupin jasně oznamuje že Glabagool dorazil na bojiště. Nevver Beřdus VVater Ravenl Silveř Balduř Calimš Mithra Luskan Miraba Secomb Muranm Asčore Ironms Sai se rychle z-orientuje, jestli zadají správnou kombinaci podaří se jim otevřít další portál. Na Facesův pokyn vyráží k mrtvému tělu Arthura, čaroděj u sebe prý měl náhradní Spell Gem který dostali kdyby se něco pokazilo. Hrdinové bleskurychle volí NEVVER jako cílovou destinaci. Lyanna přebíhá a otáčí jednou z kostek s vírou že na straně která není vidět bude druhé V. Jestli ne budou mít hrdinové problém. “...some may Break.” praskavý hlas Orcuse pokračuje ve své cestě skrze tunely Underdarkového chrámu jak se jeho hůl potřetí rozzáří a se zvukem nepřijemného křupnutí prstu smrti Azuremantlepiece padne mrtvý k zemi. Ettiene když zaslechne část plánu používá svůj Misty step přes prostředek a přesouvá se k další magické kostce. May’Tana vyráží skrze prostředek, jeden z jejích zbývajících lvů jí následuje. Pedro střílí tak jak slíbil aby přikryl její běh. Vedle něj salva šípů zasypává Abdula, Facese a ostatní. Kostlivci se blíží i z okolních tunelů. Hrdinové si uvědomují že cokoliv v zorném poli Orcuse má šanci zemřít. Faces který vyráží k další z kostech cestou léčí Pedra. Jimjar se vzadu konečně probere a vystřelí po Orcusovi. Skupina nemrtvých kteří dorazili vedlejším tunelem začíná odřezávat zadní cestu, ale Maex s Abdulem je pomalu čistí pryč. Duchové procházející skrze stěny napadají oba válečníky a Lydia se radši vzdaluje. frame|Wand of Orcus Wand of Orcus Sai prosahávájící Arthurovu mrtvolu konečně najde krystal. Čaroděj toho u sebe měl spoustu. Sai ho vezme a po zemi pošle Lyanně. Lyanna na Sai křičí jestli konečně otočí tu kostku u které stojí a High Elf se uvolí. Nejdříve však skusí proti pánu pekel poslat wild magic. Uzel divoké magie přejede po vláknech a spojí se s Orcusem, ale nic jiného se nestane. Sai potom rychle protočí magickou kostku a schovává se za mrtvého Murka. Lyanna háže krystal May’Taně a potom znovu protáčí kostku a k její radosti je “V” na správném místě. Orcus který se svou armádou téměř dorazil do středu místnosti skloní svůj zrak k dvojici elementálů kteří zadrží dvě desítky jeho nemrtvých. Nemrtvá ruka která se pokusí Elementála zbavit však nemá na vyvolanou bytost vliv. Orcus přesouvá svůj pohled zpět do čela místnosti. “..others shall fall…” Faces jednou rukou rychle protočí písmeno a léči Lydii která se konečně vyplahočila ven z tunelu kde jí zřídil Yochlol. Hrdinům zbývá poslední písmeno u kterého stojí Ettiene. May’Tana která nestihla doběhnout k písmenu chytá Spellgem a vyráží k zařízení. Její druhý lev se mezitím prodírá skrze středovou místnost aby se k ní dostal co nejblíže po jejím sprintu. Za jejími zády Ettiene konečne protáčí poslední kostku. V zadních řadách kostlivců se ozve lehký povyk jak Glabagool konečně dorazí do jejich řad a začne leptat kostlivce s několika páry rukou. Duchové doráží do obou směrů skrze zdi tunelu zacpaného nemrtvými. Čtveřice u Abdula s Maexem prochází další zdí a chystá se napadnou zbytek. Jeden z nich doletí k Pedrovi který se rychle brání. Na druhé straně další z duchů dorazil přímo k ovládacímu obelisku. Jimjar chytá za ruku Nomi a táhne jí pryč, prý udělali dost. Okolo nich prolétá Mephit který nese Arthurův kámen k Ettienovi. Maex se snaží zastavit postup duchů a sundává dva kostlivce jako bonus. Abdul svým utělem uzavře tunel ze kterého proudili kostliví lukostřelci. Sai sehnutý nad Arthurovým tělem nachází Bag of Holding. Orcus nad jeho hlavou zvedá svou pravou ruku ve vyvolávacím rituálu. “..Only to Rise Again!” Sai cítí na těle pod sebou pohledy jeho přátel a s radost shledává že se tělo nehlo. To se ovšem nedá říct o zbytku prastarého chrámu. Kosti padlých kostlivců jen několik stop od něj se dávají znovu dohromady. Jimjar s Nomi sledují jak se v cestě kterou chtěli utéct zvedají padlí Goblini. Lydia vidí jak se po zdech otevírají staré hrobky a z nich vycházejí další nemrtví nejrůznějších druhů. Vedle Lyanny se zvedá Azuremantlepiece ale co je nejděsivější Pedro a ostatní sledují prasknutí masa na mrtvole Draka. O chvilku později se z Murkovy mrtvoly vynoří kostěný drak který bezhlasně zařve do vzduchu svými prázdnými plícemi. frame|Undead Army Undead Army Orcusova paže se přesouvá přes Saie a kostěné ruce se objevují vedle Ettiena a Lyanny a oba dva je chytají pod krkem. Maso kolem jejich krku okamžitě začne černat. May’Tana zarazí SpellGem do prázdného místa v oltáři, tam kam jí to přišlo nejchytřejší. Záblesk světla upozorní hrdiny na to že cesta pryč je volná. K May’Tanině nelibosti si ale obelisk vybral portál jehož cesta je plná nemrtvých. Lydia, která je aktuálně nejblíže k otevřenému portálu se pokusí zbavit ducha který napadl, ten ale její útok ustojí. Hrdinové si nelibě uvědomují že někdo musí portál zavřít, jinak prostě přivedou Orcuse do Neverwinteru. Lyanna křičí ať všichni začnou utíkat. A první kdo vyráží je Glabagool s kostlivcem vedle mrtvého elfa ve svém středu. Pedro se mezitím brání trojici nemrtvých kteří původně šli po Lydii s Facesem. Nomi ve svém běhu zastavila Jimjara. Svirfneblin to malinko čekal, ale i tak ho výraz mladé Gnómky zarazí. Má pod okem malou slzu a slova která se chystá říct téměř nutí z krku. “Jimjime…. Já… já se .. já se vsadím že se nám nepodaří jim zachránit život…” Jimjar pomalu kývne jak se Nomi otočí a háže Shatter krystal proti kostlivcům a Elementálům blokujícím hlavní cestu. Maex s Abdulem blokují již třetí jednotku kostlivců která k nim míří a překáží v cestě pryč, tentokrát jde o oživené Drow elfky které ještě před chvilkou pobíjeli. To vše zatímco Orcus máchne svými křídly a zvedne se do vzduchu. frame|Clusterfuck at the Hub Clusterfuck Sai vyděšeně sleduje jak se Murkova kostra vysápe na zbytek Murkova masa a jak se dračí tlama plná zubů pomalu rozevře. High Elf se stihne přikrčit, ale nemrtvý dech kostlivého draka zasáhne elementály, Y-e i Lyannu za ním. “Začněte konečně útíkat!” křičí odněkud zezadu May’Tana. Sai si uvědomí že je to dobrý nápad. Rogue potom vyběhne po dračí hlavě, zatímco jeho iluze kopírují jeho pohyby, Helian přejede přes vodního elementála, a vyrazí k otevřenému portálu. Zastavuje se až o několik desítek stop dále kde Maex, Pedro a Abdul drží poslední Linii. Lyanna dobíhá k portálu a zjišťuje kdo bude proboha ten kdo se obětuje. Nad její hlavou proletí Orcus který s malým zemětřesením dosedne do středu Chrámu. “Your world of living shall die…” Jak obrovské tělo dosedlo praštil Orcus svou holí do země. Obrovská koule negativní energie se rozšíří do svěch směrů a exploduje z epicentra v jeho wandce. Lyanna i ostatní cítí jak jim výbuch ubral několik let života. Pavoučice padá mrtvá k zemi, Glabagool vysychá, Nomi dopadá na jedno koleno a Jimjar tak tak stojí. Někde ve zmatku se ozve cinknutí jak se May’Tanin lev změnil zpět na sošku. May’Tana se rozhlíží. Byla připravená se přenést pomocí stínu alespoň kousek cesty, ale v poslední chvíli si všimla Ettiena stále ještě stojícího u kostky jak k ní drží napřaženou ruku. Drow-elfka ještě chvilku váhá, ale když vidí přibíhat Nomi s Jimjarem vyrazí směrem k elfovi. Jimjarův výraz mluví za vše. Vedle ní se objevuje další nemrtvá ruka která chytá Lyannu a rozšiřuje černou kůži po jejích zádech. Skupina nemrtvých konečně srází na zem Flórence který padá na zem. O chvilku později nad jeho rozpadlou hlavou proletí ocas velkého démona který jedinou ranou rozpustí vodního elementála vedle. Faces se zastavuje na půlce cesty a používá své schopnosti aby pomohl hrdinům v útěku. Lydia která se mezitím pokusila zmizet je zastavena oblakem netopýrů který jí vletěl do cesty. Před Lyannou umírá Glabagool aniž by věděla o koho se jedná. Jimjar háže May’Taně její sošku těsně předtím než doběhne k Ettienovi, potom jí dá vážný pohled a zakřičí “Máte dvacet sekund!” potom začne v duchu počítat a schová se pod oltář se svítícími kameny. 20 May’Tana kývne a stiskne Ettienovu ruku. V tu samou vteřinu dvojice zmizí. 19 Nomi která proběhla druhou stranou háže další krystal, tentokrát přímo na Orcuse. “Tady jsem!!” 18 Maex který už má nemrtvých dost poslechne příkaz o útěku a vyráží přes Dungeon směrem k fialovému portálu. Vedle něj se o kamenný sarkofág zastavuje Sai. 17 Před ním se na straně objevují Ettiene a May’Tana. “...and become my domain!” Orcus se mezitím otáčí na druhou stranu a jedinou ranou zabijí Nomi. 16 frame|Nomi’s Last Stand Nomi’s Last Stand Kostlivá armáda ale vyráží na Orcusův příkaz směrem k otevřenému portálu. Hrdinové sledují jak se stahují desítky nemrtvých z celého dungeonu a všichni míří jejich směrem. Kostlivci Drowů, starých obyvatel hrobek i duergarů a orků táhnou k portálu. Přes roh přeletí kostěný drak který cestou dýchá do hrdinů pod sebou. 15 Oboum skupinám je jasné že mají několik poslední vteřiny. Dokonale skrytý Jimjar mezitím tyto vteřiny počítá a snaží se neuvědomovat si co se právě stalo těsně vedle něj. 14 Ettiene sleduje svou sestru která se konečně zbavila kostlivce který ji zastavil, je vidět že se dostane k portálu velice rychle. Drow-elfka vedle něj zírá na tělo svého mrtvého bratra. 13 Čaroděj ještě chvilku čeká jestli ho bude temná elfka následovat, potom pokrčí rameny a pošle svůj poslední fireball proti armádě která se blíží jejich směrem. “I sense them…” Za armádou a kostěným drakem se otáčí obrovské červené tělo směrem k portálu. 12 Ettiene se otočí ještě předtím než Fireball doletí na své místo, smete smítko z róby a prostoupí portálem jako první. Za ním dobíhá Lyanna a proskakuje. Abdul který ještě stále bojuje se postaví tak aby měl volnou cestu a otáčí se směrem k portálu, zatímco za ním do stran letí kosti po Ettinově výbuchu. 11 Jimjar sleduje jak se nemrtví odklánějí od něj. Opravdu o něm nevědí, teď už jen doufat že odpočet vyjde. Skrze výbuch zahlédne jak Maex a další hrdinové mizí v portálu. “.. mortals behind this portal..” Orcusův hlas zní téměř překvapeně. 10 Padající kostěný drak rozdrtí několik kostlivců pod sebou. Lydia která se pádu obrovského těla vyhla tak tak se bleskově blíží k portálu. Duchové a kostlivci přímo za jejími zády. Opilý námořník vrávorající vedle ní se otáčí a pálí proti obrovskému Démonovi místo aby utíkal. U portálu stojí May’Tana. Lydia jí za běhu nastavuje ruku. 9 Vedle ní se teatrálně uklání Faces. Okolo něj jako žíznivá čára přes těla nemrtvých skáče Sai který cestou stihl ještě rozbít dvojici kostlivců. Faces vyráží směrem k portálu a děkuji stvořiteli že na jeho obličeji není vidět jak moc se bojí. Abdul udělá pár kroků zpět. Stále čeká až budou v bezpečí všichni. 8 Sai ladně mizí v portálu a cestou ještě přešmikává lanko s pastí na jednom ze sloupů. May’Tana vedle něj pouští na zem svou hůl chapadel. Za jejímy zády se objevuje kostěná ruka která jí chytá kolem krku. 7 May’Tana se otočí směrem k Lydii a má zvláštní pohled. Dívka se chvilku bojí že se tu Drow-eflka chystá zůstat, ale potom se její pohled znovu změní a May’Tana Lydii chytí za ruku. Obě zmizí v portálu zatímco se za jejich zády blíží Orcus. 6 Faces kterého netopýři vyděsili víc než by si přál malé tvory odežene a projde portálem. Abdul který stále počítá lidi sleduje opilého námořníka který se zakymácel a zastavil přímo před portálem. “Tak dělej!” procedí si trpaslík skrze zuby spíš pro sebe zatímco rozdrtí dalšího kostlivce. 5 “A whole new world?” Orcusův hlas před ním má nádech zadumanosti, jestli je něco takového vůbec možné. A potom kymácející se námořník s vykřikem “Magic missiles!” velice pomalu propadne skrze portál zády napřed. 4 “Všichni! Konečně!” Abdul se usměje, pošle za běhu poslední pohled směrem k velkému démonovi a přiblíží se k portálu. 3 Abdul dobíhá k portálu, spektrální ruka která se ho cestou pokusila zastavit začerní část jeho kůže, ale nepřeruší jeho postup. Abdul udělá poslední kroky k portálu a přemýšlí jestli se otočit a pronést nějaká poslední slova k pánů démonů. A potom se před ním z ničeho nic objeví stěna z kostí. “No…” Jeho cesta je zavřená. 2 Abdul, který okamžitě zapoměl na nějaké otáčení se, vědom si své síly a váhy, rozeběhne plnou rychlostí proti kostem… ...a ty ho odrazí zpět na zem a zůstanou stát. Další nemrtvá ruka oznamuje že se Orcus blíží. 1 Abdul se znovu rozeběhne proti stěně z kostí a vrazí do ní svým štítem. Stěna ho znovu odhodí na zem. Ležící Abdul cítí nemrtvou magii dalšího chill touche který z něj saje sílu. V tu chvíli přes něj přejede obrovský stín. “It’s waiting for me…” Orcus stojí přímo nad ním. 0 Jimjar skrze nemožnou škvíru v armádě nemrtvých sleduje Abdulovo snažení. Je mu jasné že musí portál zavřít ale odmítá trpaslíka odsoudit k smrti. Duchové a část armády kolem něj se otočí jeho směrem. Do jeho ramene se zapíchne šíp a ze stěny vedle něj vyrazí duch. 1? Abdul se mezitím postavil a pomalu zvedl zrak vzhůru k Orcusovi. Obrovská postava se nad trpaslíka nahne a namíří svou wandku proti jeho hrudníku jako to udělala několikrát předtím. Abdul na sobě cítí orcusův pohled plný zvědavosti nebo snad nedočkavosti. Potom se oči hole rozzáří zeleným plamenem. frame|Orcus Orcus Abdul okamžitě cítí že z něj hůl vysála většinu jeho životní síly, ale nezabila ho. V jeho hlavě probíhá rychlé rozhodování jestli Orcuse napadnout, požádat o pomoc svého boha, nebo znovu zkusit prorazit stěnu. Portál za ním stále svítí. Vzadu v Chrámu se otáčí část armády aby zabila Jimjara. 2?! Potom se Abdul otočí a naposledy se rozběhne proti stěně. Jimjar už na trpaslíka ale dávno nevidí. Armáda kostlivců která se k němu blíží mu zavřela výhled. Jimjarovi je dost jasné že nesmí Orcuse pustit na povrch. Šíp se odrazí od stěny vedle něj a další z nich propíchne jeho nohu. Ruka ducha ze stěny se dotkne jeho ramene a začne přenášet jeho životní sílu do negativní pláně. ...3 Jimjar zamumlá omluvu směrem k Abdulovi a praskne krystal. Potom udělá poslední krok zpět aby se vyhnul ruce druhého ducha který vyjel ze schodiště vedle něj. Pod jeho nohou něco praskne a on padne k zemi. Kategorie:Book of Many Things